Trois folles au temple Jedi
by jedigirl2
Summary: Jade Julie et Vanessa sont trois filles ordinaires. Mais elles vont être transportaient dans l'univers de star wars. Arreverontelles à empécher qu'Anakin tombe du côté obscur et sauverontelles la républiques des griffes de Palpatine?
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est la propriété de Georges Lucas

3 folles au temple jedi :

Chapitre 1 : l'arrivée :

Jade, Julie et Vanessa étaient trois super copines. Elles étaient en classe de 3° dans le même bahut. Vanessa était la plus jeune des trois. Elle pratiquait de la boxe. Impulsive et marrante, elle était la plus raisonnait des trois.

Julie était la plus provocantes, celle dont tous les regards se retournait vers elle. Non pas que Jade et Vanessa était laide, elles étaient mêmes très jolies mais elles le montraient moins que Julie. Julie ne se laissait pas du tous faire par les garçons, au contraire, elle les menait par le bout du nez.

Jade, quand à elle, était la plus folle de toute. Elle écoutait du métal/hardcore et racontait tous le temps des conneries. Elle répondait souvent au profs et c'est pour ça quelle se faisait souvent collée. Au lieu de passé ses mercredis à sortir avec ses amis, elle les passait au collège, en heures de retenue.

Julie et Vanessa dormaient chez Jade. Elles faisaient une soirée spécial Starwars.

Bon tu mets l'épisode 2 où t'attends qui neige, dit Vanessa.

J'ai la flemme de me lever, répondit jade. Julie, vas y.

C'est ça et puis aussi je vous ramène à boire tant que vous y êtes.

Oué s'il te plaît ça serai sympas, dit Jade

Vous êtes chiante toutes les deux, s'exclama Vanessa en se levant pour mettre le dvd de l'épisode en marche. Jade prit la télécommande et appuya sur play.

Chut, dit Julie, ça commence.

Non tu crois, dit Jade.

Fermez là, répondit Vanessa. Je veux écouter.

Mais tu là vue au moins 10 fois, s'exclamèrent Julie et Jade en mêmes tant.

Le générique commença et nos trois amies se mirent à chanter. La mère de Jade entra dans la chambre. Julie mit sur pause.

Non mais vous avez vu l'heure, dit la mère de Jade. Faites moins de bruit.

Il était 2h30 du matin. Elle referma la porte et partit se recoucher.

Elle est chiante, dit Jade. Avec elle, on peut jamais rien faire.

C'est vrai qu'il est un peu tard pour chanter, répondit Vanessa.

Oui mais de toute façon, que se soit tard où pas, avec elle c'est toujours la même chose. Elle me saoule, dit Jade.

C'est ta mère quand même.

Là je te comprend tous à fait, dit Julie. Ma mère aussi me saoule. Elle me gueule tous le temps dessus même quand j'ai rien fait.

Bon, on le regarde le films ou pas, dit Vanessa qui coupa court à la conversation

Jade prit la télécommande et mit play. Mais il se passa quelque chose de bizarre. Au moment où le film commençait, une lumière blanche entourait Jade, Julie et Vanessa. Puis elles s'endormirent. Quand elles se réveillèrent, elle regardèrent autour d'elles et se quelles voyaient n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la chambre de Jade. Elles se trouvaient dans une sorte de grand couloir mais qui semblait bizarre. Puis un homme habillait en Jedi, surgit au bout du couloir.

Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici, au beau milieu de la nuit, demanda l'homme.

Et vous qui êtes vous, et pourquoi nous avez-vous emmenez ici, répondit Jade avec insolence.

Je me nomme Obi-Wan Kenobi et je ne vous ai absolument pas emmenez ici. Maintenant, dîtes moi qui vous êtes.

Voilà, j'espère que sa vous à plus. Dites le moi et si j'ai assez de rewiews j'écrirai la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! alor jespère ke sa vou plé. Chui un peu longue a metre lé otre chapitre c ke g pa internet ché ma mère je lé ke ché mon per. Donc vla. Snan merci pour les reviews. Sa fé plésir surtou ke c ma 1er fic. Je tiendré conte de vos remarke.**

**Pitite-sly : lol jème bien ossi lé istoire de notre monde à star wars. C pour sa ke jlé écri. Merciiii é vla la suite…..**

**Jen131 : merci é voila la suite. C vré ke je sui alé un peu vite mé je savé pa tro koi mettre. Jiré moin vite pour lé otre chapitre enfin du moi jesséré.**

**Sinan bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Je me nomme Obi-Wan Kenobi et je ne vous ai absolument pas emmenez ici. Maintenant, dîtes moi qui vous êtes.

Heu….., dit Julie. Ben moi c'est Julie et on est où ici ?

Nan mais la question, dit Jade. T'es conne ou tu le fait exprès.

Oui c'est clair, répondit Vanessa. Tu ne vois pas qu'on est dans l'univers de star wars.

Ha, répondit Julie. Je me disais aussi. J'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelques pars.

Jade et Vanessa se lancèrent un regard exaspéré.

Ta pas un truc pour l'assommer, dit vanessa

heu……, Jade fouillant dans ses poches. Mon gloss ?

Obi-Wan toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence.

Excusez-moi, dit celui-ci. Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu a ma questions. Qui êtes vous.

Je m'appelle Jade, elle c'est Vanessa et ben vous connaissez déjà Julie.

Comment êtes vous entraient ici. Je veux dire, il y a les codes de sécurité à chaque entrée et seul les jedis les connaissent. Donc comment avaient vous fait pour rentraient ?

Et bien, dit Vanessa. En fait on était chez Jade, puis on a décidées de regarder un dvd et après on c'est retrouvées ici.

Vous avez regardaient quoi ?

Laissez tombez, dit Jade. C'est un truc de notre monde.

Votre monde ?

Oui la planète Terre.

Je ne comprend pas trop ce que vous me dites. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette planète. Elle se trouve en dehors de la bordure extérieur ?

Non elle se trouve dans une galaxie lointaine très lointaine, répondit Julie.

Une autre galaxie ? Répéta Obi-Wan sans comprendre. Mais c'est impossible !

Vous êtes pas les seuls êtres vivants dans l'univers vous savez, dit jade qui commençait a s'impatientée.

Ceux qu'elle essaye de dire , dit Vanessa, c'est que quand nous avons regardait le dvd, il s'est crée une sorte de portail qui nous a emmenées ici.

Une porte s'ouvrit est un jeune homme en sortit. Il était encore tous endormi quand il se dirigea vers Obi-wan.

Maître, dit Anakin en baillant. J'ai entendu des voix. Que faites vous donc ici ?

Et bien….

Il fut interrompu par Vanessa.

Vous êtes Anakin Skywalker ? dit-elle.

Oui, répondit celui-ci. Comment connaissez vous mon nom. Je suis si connu que ça.

Ce qu'il peut être arrogant, dit Jade. C'est pire qu'a la télé.

Oui, dit Vanessa. Mais il est vraiment trop beau.

Ho, arrête de fantasmer, dit julie

Je ne suis pas arrogant. Qui êtes vous ?

Je m'appelle Vanessa. Et je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais arrogant. C'est Jade qui a dit ça. Pour dire des conneries on peut lui faire confiance.

Julie cette fois ta pas un sot d'eau. Il faut lui remettre les idées en place, dit jade.

Nan mais peut être que avec le gloss sa marchera. Essaye, répondit Julie.

Maître, demanda Anakin. Vous les avez trouver où ces filles. Elles sont vraiment bizzare et en plus vous avez vu comment elles sont habillées ?

Anakin regarda Vanessa Julie et Jade. C'est vrai que pour un jedi, les tenues étaient très provocantes. Elles étaient toutes les trois habillées d'une chemise de nuit qui arrivait à mi-cuisse avec un décolleté plutôt plongeant.

Je n'avais pas remarqué, dit Obi-wan.

Mais oui c'est ça je vous crois maître.

Heu….. Excusez moi mais vous pourriez peut-être nous aider, dit Julie

Oui et en quoi puis-je vous aidez ? dit Obi-Wan.

Et bien, dit Vanessa. A rentrer chez nous. C'est vous qui nous avez fait venir ici non ?

Arrêtaient les filles, dit Jade. Vous voyez bien qu'on va être coincée ici.

Ho non, dirent en même temps Julie et vanessa.

Ho si, répondit Jade. Mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses. Vanessa toi qui rêvait de voir Hayden Christensen et ben voilà c'est fait. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment Hayden mais bon c'est presque lui. Il faut juste savoir à quelle moment de l'histoire on est.

La guerre des clones a commencé ? Demanda Vanessa.

La guerre des clones, dirent Obi-Wan et Anakin !

Elle n'a pas commencé, dit jade a voix basse pour que seul ses ami entende. Donc peut être que nous pourront empêcher la tournure des évènements. Côté obscur, dark Vador

On avait compris, dit Julie.

Je vais vous emmenez devant le conseil, dit Obi-Wan. Mais avant nous allons passez à la lingerie pour vous trouvez es tenues moins provocantes.

Tu as raison Anakin, ces filles sont vraiment bizarres, dit murmura Obi-Wan. Mais j'ai comme un pressentiment qui me dit que ces filles euront un rôle à jouer.

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation le soleil avait commencé à se lever. Obi-Wan suivit de prés par Anakin emmenèrent nos trois amis a la lingerie pour se changer. Ensuite, il les emmènerait devant le conseil pour savoir ce qu'il ferait d'elles. Car si elles disaient vrai alors elles ne pourraient plus rentrer chez elles et serait obliger de rester ici…….

Bon ben +. Jespère ke sa vou a plu. Je metrai la suite dan 2 semène et Reviews please !


	3. Note de l'auteur

**Coucou, déjà un grand désolé pour ne pas avoir continuer ma fic, mais j'ai eu des problèmes personnelles au cours de l'année et j'ai complètement oublié ma fic ! Je vais la reposter sous un autre pseudo et pour me rattraper, je vais vous mettre 2 chapitre d'un coup ( peut-être un 3ème si je suis vraiment inspirée !) ! Je vais y apporter également quelques modifications et elle contiendra un slash Obi/Ani alors Homophobes, passez votre chemin ! Je vais également changer le rating qui passera de T à M ! Encore désolé, vous aurais la suite très bientôt ( si j'ai assez de reviews, en passant ceux qui posterons un reviews, aurons le chapitre 5 en avant-première !)  
**  
**Réponses au Reviews** :

**Pititesly** **_: désolé, tu as eu à attendre plus de 2 semaines ! Mais tkt, je vais me rattraper et oui le coup du gloss assommeur est célèbre à ce que je vois !  
_**  
**jen131 :** **_Merci, et c'est vrai que dans l'épisode trois il est encore plus beau avec ses cheveux long ( essuie sa bave !) Mais il va grandir, un peu de patience, les cheveux long sa viendra lol !  
_**  
**Zillah666 :** **_Merci et voilà tu as la suite ( en passant est que tu vas continuer la jedi ? car j'attend la suite ! lol)  
_**  
**Isilriel : _Merci ! C'est vrai que le ébut est assez cliché mais comme tu l'as dit, tkt, sa va tourner de bords !  
_**  
**Kelidril :** **_Et bien voilà la suite, tu es servie ( un peu en retard !)  
_**  
**Virg05 :** **_Merci et voilà la suite ! J'espère que sa te plaira !_**

**Lilialy :** **_Merci et maintenant tu peux lire les prochains chapitres ! Et sa ne me dérange pas de t'avoir sur le dos côtés reviews ( au contraire oué une fan !) !_**

**Obi-Wan :** Hey ! tu crois pas que nous avez un peu oublier et puis pitié ne me colle pas Anakin!

**Anakin :** Pourquoi, je suis beau gosse tout de même !

**L'auteuse :** Non mais qui vous as dit de sortir vous ! Allez on retourne dans l'histoire !

**Obi-Wan :** Pas temps que tu me décolle Anakin, Si tu veux prend même Yoda à sa place !

**L'auteuse :** Et bien non, t'auras Anakin, un point c'est tout !

**Anakin :** Aaa ! Elle t'a cassé là !

**Obi-Wan :** Pourquoi toujours moi..

**L'auteuse :** Voilà maintenant que tous le monde est revenu à sa place je vais pourvoir écrire ! La suite bientôt promis !


End file.
